


Stupidly Submerged

by donutdisturblivball



Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aquariums, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Cringe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Is this how tagging works?, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Requited Love, Romance, bg skephalo, crack fic treated seriously bc i have no life, dreamnotfound, first fanfic, george is actually like really dense and dumb in this one-, help me q-q, how do you tag thingsssss, i should be doing hw rn, i use the word stupid so much because i don't know how else to relate it to the title, i've been to like 2 aquariums in my life this is probably so inaccurate, idk geography so use your imagination, idk kinda lol, its just fluff, oh and any description i use 'dream' and anything spoken uses 'clay' just because lol, oh yea this is also posted on my wattpad :D, oh yeah theres a submarine too, set somewhere in florida ig, slowburn, submarine, tbh they're both just dumb, what else is there to tag just read it pls q-q, written from george's pov but not in first person if you get that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: “They’re really pretty,” George whispered, staring at the stingray.“Yeah,” Dream agreed, fondly looking down at his friend, who seemed to glow under the lights, “They really are.”~~~Or, in which George and Dream visit the aquarium and walk out with more than what they came in with. (i suck at summaries I'm so sorry, just read it to understand q-q)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch - mentioned
Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988605
Comments: 26
Kudos: 389





	1. the blessed main text

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!!
> 
> so this is my first ever fanfic (actually that's a lie i've made bnha one shots on wattpad), so yeah. basically, my friend on discord (hi lays) gave me this stupid prompt where dream and george make out in a submarine with their socks off but since i technically ship it i was like 'hey let's just add feels to this,' and here we are. this is honestly just a crack fic treated seriously so have fun! :D
> 
> also please comment i love reading what others think of my writing c:
> 
> -donut

“Dream.”

“Dream.”

“Clay,” George whined, dragging out the ‘a.’ 

“Yes, Gogy?” Dream responded, focused on the road in front of him.

“Where are you even taking me? I’m never letting you give me a tour of Florida again. You’re fired,” George complained, curious to death as to where his best friend was taking him. They’d woken up, had breakfast (surprisingly, Dream makes for a very good chef), and Dream had shoved George into his car and drove off somewhere. 

“What?” Dream wheezed, “You can’t fire me, George! I’m a part of the package.”

“What package?”

“The package of when you decided you wanted to see me,” Dream replied, “I knew you’d want to see my handsome face in person soon enough.”

“You wish,” George scoffed, albeit it was kind of true. Before deciding to meet Dream in Florida, George often wondered what Dream’s hair looked like under the sun, whether or not he had freckles, and what vibrant shade of green his eyes were in person. Of course he had seen Dream’s face on video calls— after the stream where he’d said “I love you,” to Dream, Dream had held up his end of the deal and called him. George went to sleep satisfied that night. George snuck a glance at Dream’s relaxed face. His hair was a really pretty shade of dirty blonde, and it was awfully fluffy. George wondered how soft it would be if Dream would let him touch it. Dream actually did have lots of freckles, and for some reason, they came out more when it was sunny. He had dimples that appeared when he smiled and laughed, and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of… Well, his eyes looked rather golden, and if it were anyone else, he’d call them pissbaby eyes. However, it was Dream, and Dream had beautiful golden eyes with specks of brown scattered throughout them, and George could stare at them all day. George tore his eyes away from Dream’s face, and he went back to staring outside the window. He shook the unwelcome thoughts away, trying to stay focused on anything other than the soft humming that Dream was making. George didn’t exactly know what song he was singing, but for some reason, he seemed to make it sound more enticing than it should have been. George softly huffed under his breath. Stupid Dream, being good at everything. Stupid feelings, making him feel this way. Everything just seemed stupid.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the car ride albeit the sounds of music in the background. After around 30 more boring minutes of driving, Dream finally pulled into a parking lot of a building. The main building was huge and George’s eyes immediately lit up at the sight of it. 

“The aquarium?” He asked, excitedly, already giddy. Dream laughed and nodded.

“This isn’t even the best part, Georgie,” he grinned, grabbing onto George’s hand, oblivious to the amount of euphoria that was bursting throughout George’s body at the simple action. _Stupid,_ he thought again.

As soon as the duo stepped inside the aquarium, the cool breeze of the air conditioning hit them immediately. George sighed in relief, and Dream released his hand to let out the sweat. George tried not to show his disappointment.

“Florida is just too hot,” he said again, probably for the fourteenth time during his trip.

“It’s not hot, George, it’s _humid,_ ” Dream corrected once again, only to be met with a scoff and a barely audible, “Humid my ass.” Dream let out a mini wheeze, and George felt a smile tug on the end of his lips. 

After getting tickets, Dream grabbed a directory and they looked at the map. George’s eyes flickered from place to place, and he bit his lip, unable to decide where to go. 

“There’s a lot to do,” Dream observed, “We can take this down one section at a time.”

George nodded, “Where do you wanna start, then?”

Dream pondered for a moment. After a few minutes of hard staring at the map, he answered, “How about we go to the fishes first? Then we can explore some of the cooler exhibits.”

The older man shrugged in agreement, since deep down, he knew that wherever Dream wanted to go, he would follow. The two started down to the left of the main entrance, headed towards the fish exhibit. As they approached the exhibit, George heard the chatter of many little kids, and he somewhat regretted their decision to go to where many kids would be. What if he stepped on one? He grimaced as he heard a baby wail. Kids were not his forte. Dream gently took George’s hand again and pulled him along as they entered the exhibit. The two were immediately bombarded by lots of light, and they glanced around to get a good idea of where to go. Eventually, the two made their way to the first tank, which was filled with lots of coral and many different colored fishes. George gasped in delight at the sight and put his forehead to the glass, giggling as many fish swam past his face. Dream smiled fondly at his friend’s antics.

“How many fish can you name?” He asked the brit.

“I don’t know that many fish, to be honest,” George replied, his eyes still trailing the fishes that were swimming around the tank, “But I used to call every clownfish I saw Nemo, and any blue fish I saw Dory.”

Dream laughed a bit at that. “Wait, what species even is Dory?” 

George looked up to answer before he blanked as well. They stared at each other, dumbfounded for a while before George began snickering. Dream eventually joined in, and there they were, two grown adult men laughing like idiots because they didn’t know what species a fish from a Disney movie was. George thought about how if he was with anyone else, the moment wouldn’t have seemed as funny. If he’d told the story of the aquarium to Sapnap, he’d just chuckle and shake his head, murmur “Idiots,” under his breath. However, Dream’s presence seemed to make the situation better. He could wholeheartedly enjoy himself, and he was glad that it was Dream. Since he was with Dream, the world seemed to be a bit lighter, the sun seemed to shine a bit brighter, and he knew the smile on his face was a bit wider. To him, in that moment in time, he knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be and no one else he’d rather be with. He loved spending time with Dream. Love. George’s smile faltered a bit before he covered it up. _Stupid._

The two continued their journey throughout the aquarium, and once they made it to the Sting-Ray section, George admired the tank in awe. The water was blue from the lights, and the stingrays were huge, slowly gliding through the tank peacefully. The exhibit was quiet, albeit for a few murmurs from people quietly talking amongst themselves, and George felt more at peace than he’d ever felt during the entirety of his trip. His eyes sparkled under the artificial light, and a gentle smile graced his lips.

“They’re really pretty,” George whispered, staring at the stingray.

“Yeah,” Dream agreed, fondly looking down at his friend, who seemed to glow under the lights, “They really are.”

As Dream led George throughout the rest of the aquarium, the affectionate look never left his face, and the sparkle never left George’s eyes.

George stretched, seated across the table from Dream at the aquarium’s cafe. “We did it!” He grinned, “We’ve visited every exhibit!” 

Dream nodded, taking a bite out of his hotdog before setting his half-eaten meal down. He continued chewing before he swallowed and shook his head. “Actually, there’s one last exhibit that I wanna show you.”

George grinned and folded the meal wrapper to capture the crumbs left over from his meal (which were chicken tenders with fries). “Let’s clean up and check it out then.”

Dream led them down multiple staircases and hallways, and George recognized every exhibit they’d visited. Finally, after around ten minutes of walking, they approached an arch that led to a room. George looked around before noticing the sign right by the doorway. 

_Submarine Trips! $54.99 per person!_

George’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, Dream.” He turned to face the smug blond, “This is expensive.” 

“I know,” Dream replied, nonchalantly, “I wanted you to enjoy this experience, so I decided to throw this into the mix. I mean, go big or go home, am I right?”

“Yeah, but this is too big!” George argued, “I’ve already enjoyed today. I’d enjoy anything as long as I’m with you.” 

They stared at each other for a while before George realized what he’d said, and his cheeks grew pink. Immediately, he broke eye-contact with Dream and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Dream’s sandals and the ground seemed much more interesting. “Thanks, though. It’s, um, it’s really thoughtful of you.” 

It was Dream’s turn to blush, and he also turned away from George’s gaze, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the arch. Butterflies exploded in George’s stomach at the contact. The two made it inside the room, which ended up being multiple couples and groups waiting to be let into the submarine. Dream went up to the front desk to ask for tickets, and George awkwardly stood there, alone. After a few minutes, Dream came back. “Our ride is in around forty minutes, so we can find a place to relax.”

George nodded and followed Dream as the two made their way to a corner of the room where very few people were. There were benches that were connected to walls, and Dream immediately went to the very edge of the bench, leaning his back into the corner.

“Oh come on, I wanted that seat,” George pouted. 

Dream laughed and spread his legs a bit, patting the space in between them. “Sit here, then.”

George scoffed at his friend, looking away to hide the blush that was steadily making his way onto his face. He crossed his arms and turned away, still slightly facing Dream. Dream rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of his best friend, and tugged on George’s shirt, pulling the shorter male onto his lap. George yelped and tightly grabbed onto Dream’s arms for protection. 

Dream wheezed at his reaction and tightly held George’s torso against his chest, slightly blushing at their position. George, on the other hand, was a flushed mess, his cheeks rosy and red. He bit his lip, trying to calm himself down, but that honestly wasn’t that easy when being forcefully put into his compromising position. He would’ve turned around to glare at Dream if he wasn’t so embarrassed by his face, which he was sure was crimson red at that point. 

“George, relax,” Dream whispered, _right by his ear._ George suppressed a shudder, and while his cheeks grew hotter, and butterflies were doing acrobatic activities in his stomach, the tension in his shoulders disappeared as he snuggled himself into Dream’s chest. Closing his eyes, he sighed contentedly, knowing there was no one else’s arms that he’d rather be in.

They sat there together for the rest of the forty minutes before they were called up, talking about everything and nothing. By the time their number was called, George reluctantly got up from his position, realizing that he probably enjoyed having Dream’s arms around him more than he reasonably should have. He rolled his eyes at himself, feeling his face flush, for what was probably the twentieth time that day. _Stupid,_ he thought again. 

George and Dream waited in front of a large door before they were allowed inside the second part of the room. They were greeted by a worker who led them up several stairs onto the dock, where they were handed a life jacket. The employee went over basic rules with them— no touching the glass, no jumping around, no yelling, etc. After giving their signatures onto a clipboard, the two were allowed into the submarine. They slowly climbed atop the roof of the vehicle before Dream entered first, slipping through the hatch of the submarine. George watched him climb the ladder and set foot inside the submarine and Dream sent George a winning smile and a thumbs up. George shakily smiled back, and he didn’t trust his legs as he inches forward towards the ladder.

“George, come on!” Dream called.

“I’m really trying, but I don’t like the feel of the waves continuously hitting it.”

“I’ll catch you if you fall, Georgie.”

“CLAY!” George shrieked, looking down from his position on the ladder, “Don’t fill my thoughts like that!”

Dream just wheezed, and George rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small, fond smile gracing his lips. He continued his way down the ladder, before he accidentally slipped on the last bar and began a quick descent backwards. 

“Oh, shit-” he started, before screaming and flailing his arms around madly. 

“George!” Dream yelled, surging forward to capture his friend in a tight embrace. George looked up breathlessly at Dream, who was looking at him concernedly.

“I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes,” George whispered.

Dream let out a small wheeze. “I told you I’d catch you.”

George smiled back at Dream, who’s eyes were filled to the brim with admiration. The two seemed to be trapped in their own world, both their eyes bright and their smiles soft. George felt his cheeks heat up, and his stomach began doing somersaults. _I really want to kiss him,_ he thought, and instead of recoiling from the idea, he really wouldn’t have minded it if Dream’s chapped yet smooth looking lips were on his. He glanced down at his lips and back up to his eyes, and he wished Dream could read his mind so that he would lean down just a little more to place his lips on his own.

“Is your friend okay?” A shout from above interrupted his thoughts, and Dream stumbled back from where he was steadily holding George, taking George down with him. The atmosphere was broken, and they both yelped and groaned simultaneously as they hit the metal floor of the submarine. George landed right on top of Dream’s chest, and he had somehow turned his body around, resulting in him laying right on top of Dream. Dream was looking up at the hatch before he looked back down at George.

“Are you okay?”

George honestly didn’t trust himself to talk, so he simply nodded and looked down, staring at the cloth of Dream’s shirt. He vaguely heard Dream yelling that they were fine to the employee, but his thoughts were mostly filled with _“I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to kiss him,”_ before they turned into, _“I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him,”_ and he just wished he could shut his thoughts up. 

He heard the hatch of the submarine shut and lock, and he looked at Dream, who began sitting up, and George followed suit. Finally, they were up from the ground, and they both sat in their seats, next to each other. 

“Sorry for falling on you,” George apologized, sheepishly smiling at Dream.

Dream grinned back, “You sure you weren’t falling for me?”

George groaned and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

Dream laughed, and they began talking about miscellaneous topics, occasionally being interrupted in order to be shown something through the window from the speaker. George felt comfortable and the sights of fishes and coral were even better compared to the tanks he’d seen them in before.

Around the midway point of the trip, their focus had shifted from the sights that the ocean had to offer, and more onto each other. The atmosphere slowly shifted into the one from earlier, and George found himself laughing at the stupidest things Dream said, and his cheeks felt hotter than they realistically should’ve. The two were once again sucked into their own world, and they subconsciously moved closer to one another. Their conversation shifted from ideas for new plug-ins to how Bad and Skeppy seriously just needed to stop dancing around each other. 

“I swear to god, like one of them makes a move, and then they just retreat! Four months of this, _four months_!” George exclaimed.

“Bad stayed on call with me a few weeks ago rambling about Skeppy, and when I asked if he liked him, he denied it,” Dream shrugged.

George threw his head back and groaned. “No one can be _that_ dense and oblivious.”

Dream laughed tentatively. “Yeah, no one..”

The brunet looked up at Dream in surprise at his change of demeanor. “Something wrong?”

“No, I mean.. I’ve been thinking, I guess. And, uh, I’m really glad you came here, and you’re really fun to be around, and you’re my best friend, and-”

George placed his hand on Dream’s mouth, and once he knew his rant had ended, he removed his hand. “What are you trying to say, Clay?”

Dream looked down at the shorter male, who’s eyes were like the ones of does, looking up at him with curiosity. Dream took a deep breath before cupping the side of George’s face, watching as his eyes slowly widened. He pulled George closer to him, leaning down to meet the brunette’s face. He took one last breath before whispering, “This,” and connecting their lips. The kiss started out tentative, George frozen in place from shock. Noting that George wasn’t responding, Dream pulled away, and began to apologize profusely. 

“Shit. I- I’m sorry, maybe I read you wrong, I just thought-”

He was cut off again by George grabbing the sides of his face, pulling him in for another kiss. George felt Dream sigh with relief into the kiss, and he smiled against Dream’s lips. George maneuvered himself onto Dream’s lap, and his hands moved from Dream’s cheeks to the back of his hair. The kiss was sloppy, and messy, yet in the moment, both of them felt that it was perfect. George hummed contentedly, playing with Dream’s loose strands of hair while Dream pulled George closer to him. Dream’s hands wandered from George’s back, all the way down to his waist, where they stayed, holding George up steadily. Their kiss became more synchronized, and they made small breaks for air before colliding again. George’s head felt fuzzy, and he felt as if he was flying. Dream gently rubbed his thumbs in a circle on George’s waist, making the shorter male shudder. Dream smirked and continued the action, enjoying the shaky exhale of George’s breaths against his lips. Dream tasted of cherries, sweet cherries, and despite not being the biggest fan of cherries, George thought it tasted wonderful on Dream. The two were soaked in each other’s presence, neither noticed the world around them anymore. Dream nibbled on George’s bottom lip, who whined a bit at the contact. Dream smirked and bit harder before retracting and gently kissing the brunet. George hummed in response and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck. 

Suddenly, the submarine came to a halt, and the two jumped slightly at the sudden stop. George and Dream looked at each other before George scrambled off Dream’s lap and sat in the seat next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically chapter two is the crack ending, and chapter three is the real ending. i really wanted to be able to incorporate my friend's original prompt and feelings, so i ended up having two different ideas for the ending. since i'm an indecisive potato sack, i chose both. you can choose which way you want the story to go! :D


	2. the blessed crack ending :v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea this is just the crack ending.

The two sat in awkward silence for a bit, until the hatch to the submarine opened. Dream stood up, and held a hand for George. The two stood awkwardly next to each other before Dream spoke.

“It’s not gay if we’re wearing socks,” he said, before promptly climbing out of the submarine. George watched him leave, dumbfounded. He raised his hands to his lips, his finger pads barely ghosting the surface of where Dream’s lips were on just a few moments ago. George felt the heat coming onto his face and shook his head before looking down at his feet. George was wearing crocs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it gay?
> 
> -donut


	3. the actual ending :>

They were silent as they exited the submarine. George could faintly taste the cherry from Dream’s lips, and he looked up to find Dream staring right back at him. George gulped and looked away, the intensity of his eyes being too much for him. He glanced at Dream’s hand and after a quick glance up at the blonde, he took it. Dream protectively squeezed his hand, causing George to look up at the taller male. No words were spoken, and none were needed. They just smiled, laughed, and walked out of the aquarium, hand in hand, just the way George always wanted to. They didn’t let go during the car ride, which was silent albeit the music in the background, and they didn’t let go once they finally got back to Dream’s house. 

The two laid down on Dream’s couch, Dream idly playing with loose strands of George’s hair, and George browsing through Twitter. George was laying right on top of Dream’s chest, and he could feel Dream’s heartbeat matching his own. 

“George?”

“Yeah, Clay?” 

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” Dream asked, and George couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. You'd think that after that make out session, they could be a bit more. He nodded.

“Well, I.. I want more, you know?” Dream said, tilting George’s chin up to look him in the eyes. “Does that make me greedy?”

George smirked. “Do you wanna be greedy?”

“If I get you, then, yeah.” 

George leaned in, his breath mingling with Dream’s. “Then be greedy.”

  
Dream connected their lips, and George sighed into their kiss. Dream wrapped his arms gently around George’s body, pulling the smaller male closer. As they made out on Dream’s couch, George could only think one coherent thought.  _ How stupid was I to think that Dream didn’t like me back. So, so, stupid. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd that's the end of that!!!! i hoped you enjoyed 'stupidly submerged' (ew what is that name-)! :D

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo... that's a wrap! please tell me which ending you liked more! they were both so fun to write honestly like you have no idea :D
> 
> for any future one shots, please leave a comment or something telling me what you'd like to see in the future. i'll *probably* only stick to DNF, Skephalo, and maaayyyybe Wilbur and Niki???? ik i'm basic, sue me. tbh i probably won't do any other ships just because i'm not a multi shipper and i probably never will be (the only fandom i've ever multi shipped in is Gravity Falls), so yea lol. anywayyyyyy have a lovely day/night/afternoon, and remember: there's always a reason to smile c:
> 
> -donut


End file.
